Dear Diary I Admit I Love Him
by M i t o s u k e
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]'I so much so, will say now, that I don't love you.' He smiled sadly. 'You're a bad liar you know' Not really angsty? Check out 'Wizard angstHP' on youtube xD. Angst, angst, angst, angst...etc


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…do we have to go through this everytime?

Summary: "I so much so, will say now, that I don't love you." He smiled sadly. "You're a bad liar you know?"

(A/N: this story was purely written out of a sarcastic mood...my mood swings have tendency to appear out of nowhere...like this story.

**There is a ducking reason why I decided to put so many breaks in the story...it adds effect. I decided to pay attention to english classes. Amazing.**)

Dear Diary I Admit I Love Him

"I love you did you know that?"

_I love you love you love you love you love you so much…_

"Hn…"

_I really really __really__ love you!_

"I really really love you!!!"

_Can't you see me?_

"Aa…"

_Don't you love me too?_

"Sasuke-kun! Listen to me, please! I love you!"

_Are you really a block of ice like Naruto said?_

"Really...?"

_If you're not…_

"Really!"

_Please…_

"Aa…"

_Say you love me too!_

_Tearing._

_Screeching._

_Aching._

_Please...love me too._

* * *

"Sasuke tell me it's not true!"

-click-

"Ino! How could you do this to me!?"

-click-

"Naruto…you said you'd be there for me! LIAR!"

-click-

_It's only a matter of time, before what's left of our friendship becomes nothing._

* * *

_Who am I in this world…_

_Who am I to you…_

_Sasuke…please help me!_

_I'm scared!_

_I'm lost!_

_Sasuke I need you!!!

* * *

_

A baby will cry, when it wants its mother.

A dog will always find its way back to its owner.

A husband will always be by his wife's side.

Love is the same, forever and ever. From the beginning to the end.

* * *

_Amidst all my pain and suffering…I realise that this is who I'm not. Dear diary, I admit I love him. And through my love he will realise, that this is who I'm not. Through my love, he will realise that I love him._

I love you…Sasuke.

It is said the battle of love is the most difficult and greatest challenge. When two come against each other, the battle begins.

Darkness against light.

Black against white.

Anger and confusion against love and sadness.

* * *

_Sakura…what have I done?_

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Ino chirped happily.

"Good morning, Ino." I replied. But somehow...it doesn't feel right anymore.

* * *

_I am bound to the greatest sin, Betrayal. Guilt ridden and full of shame, it is impossible for me to say that I love Ino. Creating this façade, hiding behind the shadows of everyday, I live a coward's life. Dear diary, I must know, how long it will take until I will awaken. I want to see her again, but not when I'm still the coward I am._

Sakura…when will you realise?

* * *

Two hearts become one.

_Mine and yours…forever._

The rain keeps pouring steadily. It drenches the world in sadness.

_Your sadness is my sadness. Your pain is my pain. Your happiness…is my happiness.._

"This cannot continue any longer…"

_Why are you here? Out in the rain…go home. Leave me alone._

"Why keep running away from the truth?"

_What truth…the truth doesn't exist anymore._

"Sakura."

_Leave me alone. I beg you._

"Look at me damnit!"

Eyes widened.

"You can't keep running away forever! This isn't just about you! It's about both of us. Why do you try to hide, when it's loud and clear that I love you!"

Out in the rain, he looked pathetic.

She turned around. Lifted her head slowly and look him steadily in the eye.

_Must I lie to everyone?_

"I so much so, will say now, that I don't love you." She said. Her voice never convinced of the truth.

He smiled sadly.

"You're a bad liar you know?"

She frowned.

"I know…Kakashi always told me that."

He reached forward for her.

"Come back home. Come back with me. You and I, we can be together again."

She stood there, unsure.

"I can't…What about Ino? Don't you love her now?"

_I can't go back. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't…_

"Come home with me, Sakura. Please, don't make me beg any longer."

_Leave me alone!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stood there, shocked. Eyes widened.

_At that moment, I saw everything in his eyes. The pain and suffering I've put him through. Am I really a monster?_

"Sasuke…"

He paused, then looked back at her.

"No. It's okay I understand."

_Bastard. And here you made me think I was pathetic always trying to hide. Hypocrite._

"Stop giving me all this load of crap! You and I both know that you don't understand a single thing! Don't tell me what to not do, because you're just hiding yourself! Stop playing games Sasuke! How did you expect me to react when you proposed to Ino, huh? Did you ever think of that? Just because I told you I was infertile, and off you go to find another woman who could bear little Uchiha brats with you? You're no better than your bro-"

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Shut up! Don't you tell me how I am, because you're no better yourself! Always avoiding me at every possible moment, never giving me chance to talk to you! Did you ever consider that I wanted to talk to you about other things than besides telling you I'm engaged to Ino!? You don't give me a chance to do anything! How am I supposed to let you be huh? Go around leaving you alone in self pity and sympathy? Pathetic!"

_Don't you talk to me that way!_

Eyes red and wet with tears and rain. Eyes widened at the impact. Your hand against my face. Cold against warmth.

"You're cold…"

_Ignore him. Ignore him ignore him ignore him ignore him…_

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick…"

Only now, do both realise they were wrong.

_You make me sick._

She coughed out slightly, blood splatters landed on the floor.

_You shouldn't need to care about me. I won't be able to carry your heirs. You'd be better off with Ino._

"Sakura…"

His hand lowered, and was placed by his side.

"You would be better off with Ino, after all, the reason why you went with her was because I couldn't give birth. I can't protect myself. I can't do anything useful. What good would I possibly be to you?"

He reached out for her face, wiping away the blood and tears.

"You'd be everything to me."

And then, he kissed her.

"What about Ino-"

Cut off by lips.

"Hush, it doesn't matter if I can't have children, it doesn't matter if you can't fight. I don't care about that anymore. Without you, I realised that there would always be an emptiness inside of me. Sakura, come home. Come home…for me"

She smiled a small smile. A smile that she thought meant nothing to him. A smile that meant the whole world to him.

He smiled too.

"I will."

She held his hand in hers as they walked back to his manor.

And he kissed her again.

_Dear diary, I admit that I really do love him, no matter what._

Fin.

* * *

A/N: BOO YEAH!!! THE STORY'S FINISHED...after much trouble and hassle with trying to post this story up on ff net...sigh...3 days. Anyways, I might consider writting a sequel to this story. But it might ruin this. **So, I'll be needing lotsa reviews to tell me if i should write a sequel to what happened after this story. **

Bye bye my little polka dots of faeries...weee

Mitosuke


End file.
